To efficiently use a frequency spectrum resource, a frequency spectrum resource is generally shared in inter-RAT networks, for example, an LTE (Long Term Evolution) network and a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) network. The GSM network mainly uses frequency bands of 900 MHz and 1800 MHz. With rapid development of service data, a portion of the frequency bands used by the GSM network is gradually shared with the LTE network for use, thereby improving utilization efficiency of the frequency spectrum resource and reducing network construction costs.
Because networks that share a frequency spectrum may use a shared time-frequency resource, a co-channel interference problem exists. In this scenario, an interference coordination technology is generally used to avoid co-channel interference. However, to reduce system overhead, interference coordination cannot be performed on all physical resources in a frequency spectrum shared among networks to resolve a co-channel interference problem. That is, due to reasons such as system overhead, an existing interference coordination method cannot well resolve a problem of interference between networks.